The present disclosure relates generally to articulating pitch-adjustable hitches for surface conditioning tools. More particularly, but not exclusively, the present disclosure relates to articulating pitch-adjustable hitches for coupling surface conditioning tools with work machines in a tow behind configuration. A number of hitches have been proposed for surface conditioning tools for maintaining playing surfaces such as a baseball infield and warning track surfaces and other athletic fields as well as landscaping and grading applications. Heretofore, such hitches have suffered from a number of drawbacks and disadvantages. There remains a substantial need for the unique apparatuses, systems, and methods disclosed herein.